Green Lantern Corps Vol 1 207
on about his recent triumph against Black Hand. Brokaw apologized for the way Earth has been suspicious of Kilowog and the other alien Green Lanterns. Kilowog says that he does not worry about these things, because he knew people would see that a Green Lantern is a Green Lantern. They are forced to cut a line where Kilowog accuses Tawny Young of causing trouble for them. Brokaw explains that this is slander, which Kilowog believes is silly since everyone knows the truth. The Lanterns prepare to go out and celebrate. Arisia worries about drawing attention to her recent accelerated aging. The other Lanterns are still uncomfortable with Hal Jordan dating her, and they part for the evening. Katma Tui later tells John Stewart not to worry about Hal, as Arisia is mature enough to make her own decisions. Ch'p continues trying to convince Salakk that friendship is important. Arisia and Hal make out in a hallway while discussing their relationship. This leaves Kilowog feeling left out and lonely. The Lanterns finally start to feel welcomed on Earth, as random citizens ask for their autographs. Suddenly Guy Gardner returns to Earth, having escaped his imprisonment with Appa Ali Apsa on Maltus. Gardner claims that Appa trained him so well, he has now been placed in charge of the other Lanterns. They immediately call his bluff, but they cannot get in touch with Appa. Gardner says that he will teach them to listen, and designs an elaborate jungle gym with his ring. Gardner is able to completely outmaneuver them inside, because he is a trained gymnast. Salakk shows concern for Ch'p, but feels incredibly awkward doing so. Gardner declares that he is the one true Green Lantern, and Arisia responds that he is the one true traitor. In response, Gardner tightens the jungle gym and traps them all inside. The Lanterns blow it up, but Gardner has already escaped. Jordan reminds them that Gardner is brain-damaged and will need time to recover. They decide to split up and look for places where Gardner might be. Stewart stays in New York. Katma Tui visits his last base in the South Pacific. Salakk checks Guy's hometown, Baltimore. Ch'p is sent to St. Louis where Guy's girlfriend, the fortune teller Kari Limbo, lived. Arisia, Jordan, and Kilowog check the Los Angeles area where Guy was hospitalized. Arisia is curious why Hal doesn't want to send her to Guy's girlfriend. This is of course because Kari is Hal's ex-girlfriend also. Kari Limbo approaches the Green Lantern Citadel to talk to Hal Jordan. Jordan is surprised to see her, and remembers their history in flashback. Kari originally believed that Hal was responsible for the death of her boyfriend Guy. Hal comforted her, and they ended up falling in love. When Kari learned that Guy was still alive and brain-damaged, she left Hal to take care of Guy. Kari explains that she came to them because she saw Guy's location in a vision, and she is speaking on his behalf. Kari tells Hal that Guy needs to be a whole man again, and his imprisonment on Maltus was preventing him from properly healing. His brain damage is still violently affecting everything he does. Arisia promises that they will be as gentle as possible with Guy. Kari says that Guy is in Flagstaff where he first told her he loved her. Suddenly she receives a vision that Guy is being attacked by a bald man. It is revealed that Appa Ali Apsa has pursued Gardner to Earth, along with Apros and K'ryssma as his Honor Guards. Gardner insists that they cannot imprison him again, but they are able to subdue him. Appa tries to take away Guy's ring, but Guy keeps fighting and calls them " ." The other Lanterns arrive as K'ryssma is torturing Guy to find his Power Battery. Hal pleads with Appa to release Gardner. He explains that Gardner will be healthier on Earth, and have a chance to reintegrate into familiar surroundings. Kilowog insists that they should take Gardner's ring. Appa agrees with Hal, and they decide to leave Gardner to find his own path. Guy unceremoniously flies away, as he has no interest in talking to the other Lanterns. Kilowog returns to the citadel, angry that everyone else is making simple problems into complicated problems. He exclaims that nobody will listen to them. Kilowog is approached by Pietr Brenovich, an emissary of Soviet Russia who says he will be Kilowog's friend. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * :* :* * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * * ** * ** Items: * s Vehicles: * | Notes = * This is "chapter 3" of the Legends crossover. The previous chapter was . The next chapter is . * This issue takes place between and . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References